What REALLY happened with Brock and Professor Ivy
by Darion the Vampire Ly
Summary: Brocks in love.......but there's a slight problem


Diclaimer: We don't own Pokemon, although we wish we did....;___; We could have Takeshi (Brock-kun) all to ourselves!! Bwa ha ha!!  
AN: Konncihiwa! We have officialy decided that we, Ly the werewolf and Darion the Vampire are partnering up! Ha ha! An unstoppable duo! Darion's stories are coming out soon. Look for them in the Dragonball Z section. Our first idea was to have a humor, but don't worry, they won't all be like this!   
  
Why Brock Gets So Upset Whenever Someone Mentions Professer Ivy's Name  
A joint story by Darion the Vampire and Ly the werewolf  
  
It all started back when Brock joined Prof. Ivy's team back on the Orange Islands. 'It's going over so well!' Brock thought happily to himself. 'I'll have her wrapped around me in no time! ^_^' He casually walked along the path that led to her house; they were supposed to meet for dinner tonight. Brock smiled at his faithful Pokemon, Geodude, as he floated by absent-mindedly. Onix, Vulpix and Zubat all chirped a hello to thier trainer and friend. Brock wandered up to his closet. " Ho hum....what should I wear tonight?" He mused. His dark...uh...unopened eyes scanned the contents of his suitcase. " I know! The classic orange tee-shirt, green cargo vest and brown jeans! They work everytime!" A brief pause. " Well....it never actually worked....But hey! It's gotta work this time!" He changed into his clothes and marched downstairs.   
  
" Professer! Are you ready?!"  
" Yes, Brock! Coming!" Prof. Ivy trotted down the stairs in her usual attire. ' Huh,' Brock-kun wondered. ' I guess she had the same classic look idea like I did!' The voluptuous woman smiled at him, making his stomach flutter. " Well," she began. " Are we going?" Brock snapped out of his daze.  
" Huh? Oh, yeah! C'mon, let's go!"   
  
************  
  
At the restaurant....  
  
************  
  
The teenage Pokemon trainer happily inhaled his salad entree, while he watched Prof. Ivy daintily ate her soup. " Oh dear!" Brock 'glanced' up at her worried expression.   
" Is something wrong?"  
" Oh, my, uh....contact lens fell out! " Brock looked at her with a face of concern.  
" Do you want me to help you look for it?" A huge sweatdrop appeared on her head.   
" Oh, no! I'll be fine!" She assured him hastily, waving her hands around. " I....um...have a new pair in my purse! I'll be right back!" She slowly rose and walked in the direction to the washrooms. Brock watched her lovingly as she walked away.....and into the men's bathroom?!? Brock-kun froze, stiff as a board.   
" What the...?" Brock scratched his head. " Men's room? Oh, yeah! She only has one contact lens in, so she probably has trouble seeing! I'd better go in there and get her out before she embarrases herself!" Standing up high and mighty, he dashed into the men's washroom.   
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
**********  
  
" C'mon James, quit your whinin'!"   
" I'm not whining, Meowth! I'm pouting!"  
" Aw, c'mon! Just because Jessie sold those stupid inflatable boobs--"  
" But they were fun!!!" Meowth looked at James quizzikly.   
" Uhh.... you're startin' to scare Meowth, here..." The cat Pokemon slowly inched away. James' partner in crime, Jessie, looked up from her meal.   
" Look James," she began. " Meowth's right. You ARE starting to creep us out." The young Rocketeer smiled in assurance.   
" Oh, don't worry guys, I'm not gay, it's just...."  
" It's just what?"  
" THOSE INFLATABLE BRESTS WERE THE ONLY WAY I COULD'VE WON THAT BEAUTY CONTEST!!!!*"   
" SSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
" Sorry." (* Refering to the lost episode 'Trip to Auopolco'.) " Why did you have to go and sell them, Jessie?" The redhead was not amused.   
" Well, I sold them to pay for the meal we're eating!!!"  
" Oh....By the way....who did you sell them to, anyway?"   
" Oh no you don't!" Jessie threatened. " If I told you, you'd just try to get them back!!"  
" Would not!"  
" Would to!"  
" Would not!"  
" Would to!"  
" Dis is gonna be a long night...."  
  
Brock arrived at the door to the men's bathroom. Opening up the door, he shouted out to his beloved Ivy. " Professer, you're in the wrong bathroom! Professer....? AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Prof. Ivy looked up from the urinal.   
" Brock....I....I meant to tell you! Really, I did!!"  
" But.....But....YOU'RE A DUDE!!! AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Poor Brock promptly ran out of the washroom, crying and screaming.  
" ASH!! MISTY!!! WAIT UP!!!! I WANNA COME BACK!!!!! I WANNA SCOPE OUT SOME CHICKS!!!!!"  
Prof. Ivy sighed, only to see James walk in.   
" Ah HA!!! SO YOU'RE JESSIE'S FORMER CUSTOMER!! GIVE ME BACK MY BREASTS!!!"  
  
A very sad and lonely Prof. Ivy was walking back home. " Poor Brock, I really should've told him....." Suddenly, 'he' could hear footsteps behind 'him.' " Huh? Well, hello there, beautiful! I'm Ivy. And you are...?"  
" Tracey! My name's Tracey Sketcher!"  
  
THE END  
  
Bwa ha ha ha *snort*! Whoops... Gomen nasai to all Tracey fans out there. Personally, we think he's a fag! Brock 4EVER!!!! But you think this is bad? Wait'll we get the ball rolling!  
Ja ne!  
Darion the Vampire & Ly the werewolf 


End file.
